


When Blake Fell

by thunda2



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Post Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunda2/pseuds/thunda2
Summary: A ballad of Blake's death.





	

Welcome weary traveler I hope your trip was fine  
Perhaps some entertainment to pass away the time.

And if you have a credit for you a tale I’ll tell  
A tale about the day that mighty Roj Blake fell.

With grim determination a weapon in each hand  
On a world called Gauda Prime Blake would make his final stand.

Twelve pursuit ships three cruisers from flotilla four  
With fifteen hundred troopers hard to the core.

“Surrender,” they shouted, “there’s no place left to run  
You’re completely surrounded and hopelessly outgunned.” 

But Blake was a legend made of sterner stuff  
“Come on,” he roared, “let’s have a go if you think you’re hard enough.”

Plasma bolts erupted lighting up the night  
One man alone against the Federation's might.

When the dust finally settled and the smoke had all cleared  
Blake was still standing on a mountain of the dead.

The Feds were relentless empires never yield  
Wave after wave of reinforcements stormed the field.

His guns both crescendoed like a symphony of death  
A song survivors heard until they took their final breath.

Hours passed or maybe days his weapons finally failed  
Then he charged into that ebon mass and fought them tooth and nail.

His last words were only, “I’ll see you all in hell.”  
And then it was over Roj Blake finally fell.

Some troopers were relieved some did celebrate  
But I bet those bastards won’t forget the day that they faced Blake.

So there you have it traveler my little tale is through  
Surely worth a credit maybe even two.

Now I know it's past time for you to be upon your way  
Perhaps I’ll share another tale if we meet again some day.


End file.
